Elegy of Silent Fear
by The Angel Of The Crescent Moon
Summary: Everyone has their fears. To truly be brave, you must face what you fear, but what if that ends up killing you? Even if it is a video game? Slenderman... Ben Drowned... these two begin to chase you in the electronic world... can you escape? Face each of your fears. Pit, Dark Pit and their friends must face their fears and these two or die trying? (O.Cs and Character deaths within.)
1. Chapter 1

Elegy of Silent Fear

Chapter 1: Death Toll... 1

One night, Pit, Dark Pit, Xenn (O.C), Aero (O.C) Mallon (O.C), Alphonse (O.C), Lukas (O.C), Zeus (My friend) Scyther (My scythe) and Howl (Me) go on a horror spree. Watch horror movies, play horror games, Etc. They all play Slender, and read and learn about Ben Drowned. They have to run from Ben and the Slender man now... Maybe they shouldn't have done this...

Rated M for Blood, Language, themes and just plain scariness.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kid Icarus, Ben or Slenderman. I only own the O.C's and myself. The person named Zeus is a friend from school who's writing this with me, since he's the one who knows all about Slender, I only read Ben and play Slender.

It was a normal night at Howl's family's mansion, everyone was sitting at the dining table. "And then, Timothy said that she was kidnapped by a Slenderman... what is that? Grandpa Ralph, do you know what that is? Is it a lower class demon, like daddy?" Mallon asked his adopted grandfather as he ate his meatloaf.

"Hmm, I have never heard of a Slenderman... Nor is one logged in any demon archives... I don't think Master Satan created him... What about you Elena?" he asked his wife.

"No, Michael has never logged anything concerning a Slenderman. Nor has any other angels... What say you, Pit?" She asked the winged angel.

"No... does anyone know about this? Alphonse? Pit asked them.

"No, I have not heard of it." Alphonse said quietly. "Mallon and I would know if they were members of the Reap-kin." Alphonse said as everyone but Lukas shook his head. Hilde then turned to him.

"Have you ever heard of one Lukas?" she asked him, he looked at her with a confused expression.

"An enderman? Like in minecraft?" He asked his girlfriend. She shook her head. "Slenderman?" He said after they told him again. Just before that Howl walked in.

"Who wants Seconds?... Did you say Slenderman?" Howl asked them as he dropped his platter of meatloaves on the table.

"Mhm! Timothy said Susan was kidnapped by a Slenderman, and no one here has ever heard of it. Have you ever heard of it Howl?" Mallon asked him as he wiped his mouth clean of the barbeque sauce. "Then he said something about a person named Ben, going to get her because she should not have done somthing."

"Well... what the heck are they teaching you at school?! Those kids are more pyschotic than me!" Howl shouted at the boy as he looked at him.

"Don't you yell at my son!" Xenn said drawing his sword and stepping on the table

"Get your foot off of my table!" Howl said as he grabbed his dagger and lighter.

"Will you two numbskulls knock it off for once in your godforsaken lives?!" Nia shouted at them. They both sat down and apololgized. "Jesus frickin' Christ, you two are always trying to kill each other!" she said to the two. Suddenly Howl's phone vibrated.

"Whoop, new message!" Howl said as he pulled it out. "Hey, how's it goin'?" Howl read aloud. "Good, just eating dinner." he typed. Nia then stood up.

"No phones at the dinner table!" She said grabbing his phone and putting it in her back pocket, knowing he'd never pickpocket someone there.

"H-hey! No fair." Howl said as he angrily ate his meatloaf and salad. Well, more inhaled than ate, he barely chewed it and swallowed the pieces nearly whole.

"Howl, you should really learn to calm down." Viridi told him as she lowered her salad fork.

"Coming from the goddess who kills humans on a massive scale." Howl mumbled under his breath. "I'm done! I'm going to go play Slender now." Howl said as he stood up. Lukas suddenly jumed in the way.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're just going to play a game? A horror game?" He asked him.

"Yeah, why not? I could sit through an entire horror movie without getting scared. It's games and stories that get me." Howl said trying to pass.

"You sure you won't crap your pants?" Xenn asked him.

"As sure as I am that I could kick your butt with one lighter tied behind my back!" Howl said pulling out a lighter.

"Bring it!" Xenn said as he pointed his gun at Howl.

"Oh it's brought!" Howl said drawing a crossbow strapped to his hand.

"Will you two knock it off?!" Nia shouted to her boyfriend and her book writer. "You are both immature!"

"Fine, I'll stop, maybe I'll just read up on this Ben." Howl said as he turned around.

"You're too chicken." Xenn told him.

"You think you're so bad, Xennie-wenny?" Howl replied with a smirk

"Snitch, bring the shizzle!" Xenn shouted.

"I'll trizzle, the drizzle shizzle... all over the hizzle... canine!" Howl said trying to understand Xenn.

"The phrase is dawg! Well, I'll.." Xenn began.

"BOYS! You're both pretty! Can we get on with this?" Vincent asked as he put his plate in the dish washer.

"Whatever, pervert." Howl said as he retrived his laptop and sat on the couch.

"Well, I'm going to go do that stuff like Howl is too." Dark Pit said as he put his plates in the dishwasher.

"Me too." Pit said. "Alphonse, want to try?" He asked his student. Alphonse nodded silently. "Okay..." Howl suddenly walked out of the room and grabbed his Mp3 player and headphones. Xenn, Lukas, Pit, Aero, Alphonse, Mallon, Pit and Tip (Dark Pit) soon walked in.

"Hey guys." Howl said as he began opening the game. Everyone sat behind him and watched him.

Howl's point of view:

Okay, now I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "Um guys?" I asked them.

"What, crybaby?" Xenn asked me.

"Um, why don't we just plug it in to the flatscreen?" I asked, knowing that they could do that with the type of limitless imaginary uses that is allowed in stories. They did so and I started the game. We began in a forest where it was quite dark and very hard to see. I had the character look around and noticed trees of many kinds. I put on my Ipod and plugged it in to the radio as I shut the volume off on the television. The character looked around for me and I saw a piece of paper with a bald man in a nice coat with a lot of "no" around him. I went to pick it up. As I did, a feeling of dread washed over me. Everyone sat on the couch behind me and watched, why was I so scared? I have only a fear of silence, of no sound. The speakers played my calm piano music and my rock and roll. Why was I scared? I had nothing to fear.

"This is kind of scary." Alphonse said as he cuddled with his reapette, Reapy. Reapy squeaked in fear as he watched. The rest of the guys were watching, not taking their eyes off of the screen for a second. My character turned around and began walking away from the tree. It came across a bathroom, a rather untidy one at that. It walked in and looked around the corner, seeing the Slenderman standing there and just staring at us. The screen suddenly went to static before showing that we had lost. Instead of just seeing the Slenderman as most people do when they lose, it just remained there, it stared at me with its barely noticable lips curled into a wretched and wicked smile and stared at me with cold, lifeless, non-existent eyes. I felt a shiver go down my spine as I stared back. I shut the game down and walked away.

"Are you okay?" Xenn asked me nicely as he bent over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"N-no." I said scared. "It seemed as if he was staring at me, and just me, like no one else was here in the room." I said as I hugged him. Xenn hugged me back, caring for me.

"Hey, it's okay Howl just calm down. You've seen scarier stuff, been through scarier stuff too." he told me as he bent down to hug me. He must have been scared also if he is caring for me.

"It... it's just that he... there were these weird feelings I got as I played." I said letting go and looking into his red eyes. "I-it's like he was actually here, in the room." I said as I glared at my laptop.

"Hey, just relax, Howl. He's not real." Xenn said as he sat back on the couch. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Hm? Who could that be?" Xenn asked.

"I'll go check." I replied as I went to answer the door. As I opened it, I saw my young friend. "Ra..." I began before he spoke up.

"Hey Howl, how's it going, and remember, it's Zeus." he told me. We did the high-five/handshake... thingy and I spoke up.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" I asked him as I pulled him inside the house.

"Well, I said I'd visit sometime, hope now's okay." he said as he looked up at me, since he was a few years younger and a few inches shorter than me. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure, come on in." I said, as I led him to the living room, where everyone sat. "Hey guys this is Zeus, a friend of mine from school." I said as everyone said hi. Lukas walked up to my computer and opened a video. It was a video about this Ben character, where it showed the areas of Termina where a child who looked like Link was trying to escape the Heartless soldier, the statue summoned by the Elegy of emptiness. After a while, the child ended up on the Clock Tower, with a child who looked like exactly like Lukas, standing next to him. Soon after a bit more, the video ended and we turned off the video. Suddenly the laugh of the Happy Mask Salesman rang out from the television.

"THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Lukas said, scared. Everyone just ignored it and I opened up Slender again. Zeus then looked at my computer.

"Ooh! Were you playing Slender?" he asked me. I nodded and he smiled. "Can I play it? I'm pretty good." he told me. I nodded again and he ran towards the laptop and began the game. After 10 minutes, he had gathered 7 of the 8 papers.

"Damn you're good." Lukas and Xenn said in unison. He gave a light grin.

"I guess." he said as he ran towards the eigth piece. Once he retrived it, we heard someone speak.

"You shouldn't have done that." we heard come from the television as the heartless soldier appeared far in the background. We then heard another voice, it was soft like velvet and sweet like honey.

"I would have to agree with young Ben, if you had not done this, we could have just feasted on the code of the character. But, now that youve interrupted our light dinner, we'll just have to settle for you." the sweet voice said as the television began cracking in half and the lights went out.

"What the Hell?" Xenn said as suddenly a gust of wind blew through the room and all of the windows opened in a split second. The room suddenly began to grow chilly as mere breaths became smoke.

"Daddy?" Mallon asked as he reached for Xenn. Suddenly a black arm came out and grabbed Mallon and began dragging him towards the cracked television. "Help me!" he said as he used his threads and hands to grab a grip on anything in the room.

"MALLON!" I shouted as I grabbed him. He held onto me tightly.

"Howl! What's going to happen?" he asked me.

"I don't know, but just don't let go!" I told him as I gripped the wall. Suddenly Zeus' grip on the wall loosened and he began flying towards the television. "Zeus!" I shouted.

"AAH!" he shouted as he reached forward. Lukas grabbed his hand in the nick of time.

"I got ya!" he said looking down at him. Pit suddenly began falling.

"Help!" he shouted as Xenn grabbed his hand. "Xenn?"

"Whatever you do, don't let go of my hand!" he said to Pit as he pulled him up. "Flames of Hell, come unto me!" Xenn shouted as he suddenly burst into flame and his arms became claws as his face was covered in a black mask. His claws dug into the walls as his right hand remained a regular hand to hold Pit. "I've got you." he said with a demonic voice that sounds as if multiple people are speaking in unison.

"Okay!" Pit said, a bit scared. Suddenly Dark Pit's hands slipped from where he held. "PITTOO!" he screamed for his twin. Mallon silently let his threads grab Dark and pull him away from the television and to us. More hands suddenly came out and pulled everyone in. First Lukas and Zeus, then Xenn and Tip, Pit and Xenn, until Mallon and I were the only ones left. My sword was stabbed into the wall as Mallon and his threads held onto my hand.

"Don't let go, whatever you do!" I told Mallon. More arms sprouted from the cracks in the television and reached for the sword and pulled it out of the wall.

"Howl!" Mallon shouted in fear. Alphonse suddenly flew in and grabbed my wrist as the sword was stabbed back into the ground.

"AL?!" I shouted to the Angel of Reapers.

"Hold on!" he shouted as he grabbed my sword and pulled it out of the ground as all three of us held each other closely and were sucked in.

"AL!" Aero shouted as she jumped in right after.

Mallon's Point of View:

I awoke, lying in grass near a rotting tree. "Howl? Alphonse?" I called out for the last two people I saw, or should I say remembered. All I knew was Howl, Alphonse and to collect eight pages. I stood up and saw that to the left of the grass was a beach while the other showed a rocky mountain. To the beach, I saw Howl and Alphonse lying there on the sand. Alphonse laid atop Howl as they laid there. I ran over and shook them awake. "Howl, Alphonse, get up." I said politely as I shook them, walking them up in a minute.

"Huh, what the..." Howl began as he noticed Alphonse on top of him. "Get off!" he said as he jumped up and dusted the sand off of himself. "Alphonse, man come on. I've got a girlfriend! Do I?... What was her name? N... J...?" Howl said trying to remember his girlfriend if he had one, I didn't even remember if he did, and my mind is a steel trap, once I learn something I never forget it. I looked around and spoke up.

"Where are we?" I asked the two older boys as I looked up at them.

"T-T-Termina." Howl said as he looked around. "Hey, is anyone else getting the thought of going and collecting paper?" he asked us. We both nodded. "Huh, maybe we should go and look for paper, maybe it has some signifigance to why we're here." Howl said as he looked towards the town in the middle. "Should we go there?" he asked us. We nodded silently and followed them into the town.

Howl's point of View:

I knew these two, but I couldn't remember anyone else, not my family, not my friends, not anything but my name and where we were. All I wanted was to find paper, like there was a calling for it. Within my head, a riddle repeated itself over and over again. "Once you find all pieces of eight, one will be left behind, this one is number nine, and upon his corpse and soul, us two will dine." I said aloud, catching the two boys attention.

"Howl?" Alphonse asked me as he looked into my eyes, seeing as I turned around and had a grip on my sword with my right hand.

"Yes?" I answered with a question.

"Wh-what did you just say?" he asked me.

"It's a riddle that's been running through my head ever since I woke up. It goes: Once you find all pieces of eight, one will be left behind, this one is number nine, and upon his corpse and soul, us two will dine." I said as I thought about it. "This is a run-on sentence, but it sounds quite dark and evil." I said. Alphonse's eye turned red.

"Now's not the time for riddles! Let's just find some paper and go!" La said as he spoke through Alphonse.

"Okay." I said as we walked by the clock tower. On front of the door, we found a piece of paper just posted there on the door, without anything holding it up. I picked it up and noticed that it said two things. "Always watching, but has no eyes." was one of them while the other said, "He's always there, right behind you. Out of sight but never out of mind." I read aloud for everyone to hear. Suddenly a feeling of dread washed over us like a wave hits the rocks on a beach.

"W-why is it g-getting s-s-so c-c-c-c-cold?" Mallon asked as he rubbed himself with his arms and threads, while his breath was smoke just like when the temperature is low enough.

"W-what the?" I asked as I walked into the Clock Tower, which was as cold as in a freezer. "I hate the freaking cold!" I said as I looked inside. I noticed another page. I charged in and grabbed it. Instead of it being a drawing, it looked like a print from online. It was a picture of the heartless soldier, seemingly staring into your soul. On the bottom, the words, "You shouldn't have done that..." were present.

"So... what's happening here?" Alphonse asked me.

"Yeah..." Mallon added.

"I-I think we need to escape." I said, as they nodded. "I doubt Slenderman will be after us..." I said, before walking back up, and seeing someone standing at the edge of the castle gate. "... Link?" I asked, looking out.

"You shouldn't have done that..." he said, before slowly walking... no... sliding on a board toward us.

"Howl?" Mallon said, hiding behind me as I stood in front of him, holding my hands on my earrings.

"We'd better run!" Scyther called out from my earrings as I nodded, grabbing both of their hands as we began running from this board Link.

Xenn's point of view...

"Huh? Whe-where am I?" I said, waking up in the middle of a frozen wasteland, on a mountain. "Hello? Somebody? Anybody? TIP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. If there was one thing I hated, it was solitude, being alone... having no companionship of any kind...

"Huh? There you are Xenn!" Dark Pit said, flying over to me.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"Do you know who else came here?" he asked as I looked around.

"I-I remember a kid named Zeus..." I said as he nodded.

"Where is he anyway?" Tip asked as I shrugged, looking around, before barely noticing a piece of paper. "Paper?" Tip said as I walked over grabbing it. It held a circle and a X in the middle of it. It was really badly drawn... the X overlapped the circle very sloppily.

"What the Hell?" I said, looking up and noticing a bald man in the distance.

"Who is..." Tip began before noticing an unconcious girl in his tendril grip, a piece of paper clutched in her hands.

"A child!" I shouted in anger as I reached for my necklace. Figuring the frost wouldn't have much effect in an area coated in Ice, I'd have to use my opposite side. "Tip, you have to stay out of my way now..." I ordered as he nodded. I gripped the locket tightly and stared at the man. "Horseman of Death! I the Grim Reaper, summon thee for assistance! I, Xennophius Draconuis call thine for your divine powers! Flames of Hell, come unto me!" I shouted the entire chant as I began taking my father's true form, wearing a ragged black cloak, holding his Reaper Blade and rushing toward this bald man. "Flaming Fang!" I shouted, swinging the blade as flame emitted from it, sending a fireball at this man. He paid no heed as he knocked it away with a mere swing of a tendril.

"Foolish one, do you really think that you, my brother's son, could defeat me?" he said, turning around and revealing no face as he did, holding the brown haired girl in his tendrils as if she was sleeping.

"Brother?! END!? HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!? I KILLED YOU! MY FAMILY AND I KILLED YOU!" I shouted at him as he gave a sickening cackle coated by his beautiful silky voice.

"Foolish one. Compared to me, End was merely a Changling to you." the man said, still holding the girl while she slept.

"Let the kid go!" I ordered as he laughed.

"You are quite the fool." he said, as I noticed snow shifting slightly. "Now hold still, as I end your miserable existence..." he whispered as I was about to jump... but something was holding my legs. I looked down to notice two of his tendrils holding me in place.

"What the-" I began.

"Xenn!" Tip shouted, pushing me out of the way before four tendrils appeared and impaled him. He fell limp as the blood dripped down the tendrils.

"T-Tip..." I said, looking at the dark angel as he stayed impaled on the four tendrils, all going through his torso. The tendrils removed themselves from his corpse and slid into the snow, leaving bloodstains on the pure white snow.

"*Sigh* And I was hoping to take my first soul being you." the man said, as more tendrils emerged from his back as the girl dropped the paper and he dropped her. "Oh dear... it appears I have lost the child... oh well..." he said, looking to me.

"You killed my friend..." I said, looking at my feet and and beginning to cry as my cloak and sword faded.

"And you will soon join him..." he said, before I reached behind my back with my right hand and to my left hip with my left. "What ar-"

"Hell's Key! Heaven's Embrace!" I shouted for both my and my brothers swords as I swung my right hand, a sword as black as this man's tendrils, and swung my left upward, where a katana as white as the snow appeared as I held it backward.

"Ah, I see you've mastered weilding both your mother's and your father's weapons." he said as I grinned.

"Of course, after all, I am The Horseman Death's and an Archangel's son. Meaning, that makes me the new Angel of Death." I said, glaring at this featureless man without looking away. I feared God, Satan, Ghosts and now this man. But once you take away my friends, I will not hesitate to kill you. "Now... you're going to pay for what you have done to Dark Pit, and I am serious." I said as he raised his tendrils and stood there, like a lion ready to pounce on his food.

Howl: OOH! Cliffhanger!

Scyther: I'm actually beginning to think you still suck at writing horror.

Howl: ... Really helps my self esteem...

Scyther: Will Dark Pit ever be revived?

Howl: Who is this mystery man?

Scyther: Will everyone escape?

Howl: Will they regain their memorries?

Scyther: Will Howl begin writing stuff that's actually scary?

Howl: HEY!  
Howl and Scyther: *Begin arguing and fighting*

Lukas: ... Well Pit, ready to wrap this up?

Pit: See you all soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Elegy of Silent Fear

Chapter 2: A Father No One Had

* * *

(P.S. I'll be writing shorter chapters because of my writer's block... And I'm rewriting Chapter one, because honestly... IT SUCKS! There's a bunch of missed grammar, lost placement and just plain stupid crap.)

* * *

Prologue:

"Shall we plague his memories and give him the memories of one of his incarnations?" the bald man asked a boy in green as they sat down atop a tower, looking down at the three panicking kids on the ground in the middle of Clock Town. "If we do, we can cause more havoc for them before they all become our dinner."  
"Lets." the boy said before he disappeared and reappeared on the ground.

* * *

With Howl, Mallon and Alphonse...

As Howl, Mallon and Alphonse ran through the Clock Town, the three escaped the figure narrowly and hid atop the tower. Luckily, the moon which Howl feared so much was gone that night. "I think we're safe..." Howl said, panting as he and the other two sat down.

"That... was horrifying..." Mallon said, taking his hood down and panting heavily.

"I'm scared..." Alphonse said, looking at the two.

"I... Who... who am I?" Howl asked. "I know my name is Howl... but what is my story?"

"This is my story, and you're not part of it." Mallon said before he and Al burst into laughter.

"Oh yeah, real funny." Howl said before joining in on their merriment. The trio laughed happily before something appeared into the middle of the tower. The three looked over to the middle where they saw a tall man in a suit.

"Hello children." he said as the two Reapers froze. Howl however, stood up and began walking over.

"Who... are you... I know you..." he said, walking over.

"... It's me Percival, it's the Slenderman..." the man said, looking at the boy.

Howl clutched his head and fell to his knees. "Slender... man?" He asked, gripping his head before screaming in pain. "AAAAH! WHY IS THIS... HAPPENING!?" he screamed as images of a blocky world, a metal arm, a girl with orange hair and a man with white eyes filled his mind. He then laid on the floor, holding his head as he writhed in pain.

"Remember me my child! I protected you! I and Jane did! We saved you from Jeffrey and The Rake! Remember me! Remember her! Remember your valiant steed, Sir Snuffles!" the man told Howl, who had finally gotten up, a dazed look on his head. "My boy?"

"Slender..." he said, looking up at the man, who then went on one knee to be low enough to face the boy.

"You do." he said, opening his arms to allow the teenager into a wide embrace. Howl began crying and ran into his arms.

"I thought I lost you! Why!? WHY DID YOU LEAVE?!" Howl asked, crying tears of pain. "I missed you Slender! Don't leave me! I need you! I can't lose you again! I love you like a father! You protected me and died for me!" Howl said, continuing to cry in pain as he hugged the faceless man. "Please don't leave... please don't leave me daddy... please..." he said, crying on the man's shoulder and soaking the suit he wore.

"It's alright... we're together once more my son..." He said, hugging the teenager before tendrils began seeping from his back. "We're together... forever now..." he said as the tendrils raised into the air to impale Howl.

"Mr. Howl!" Mallon shouted, catching the teenager's attention as he turned to the child.

"Huh?" Howl asked, looking back just in time to see the tendrils flying at him. As they reached his back, they flew back and seemed to be burning in pain.

"What is this boy?!" the man asked, grabbing Howl by the neck and lifting him into the air.

"I-I don't... know!" Howl said, choking from the man's iron grip. He continued to choke as his life force began fading and the air began leaving his body.

"Mr. Howl!" Mallon shouted, throwing off his cloak and leaning down. His blue shirt suddenly lifted up to reveal a hole in his back that showed his guts and a long wool of string wrapped around his spine. "Don't hurt him!" Mallon shouted, as the threads began to fly out of his back and lash at the man. The man countered with his tendrils and pulled Mallon to him at the end before looking at him. Mallon began freezing rapidly and vomiting.

"Hmm... for the son of the Angel Of Death, you're VERY weak..." the man said, tossing him off of the tower. "Now for you..." he said, going back to choking Howl.

"Mallon!" Alphonse said, diving off of the building after the five-year old and catching him before using his burnt wings to fly out of the town.

"... See?" the Slenderman asked, dropping Howl to the ground. "They've abandoned you. Why do you remain their friend son?"

"Because... I lo-"

"Love? Your kind don't know the meaning... All of those feelings like love, compassion, care, even if it's love for family as you think of your 'friends', it is fake... But... I can teach you... but first, you need to let me do something..." he said as Howl looked up at him.

"... Yes father." he said as the Slenderman petted his head.

"Good... now... unleash your true form." He said as Howl reached behind his head. Behind it, a small crown held his braid up. He pulled the crown down over his head and immediately a mask was grown. The mask glowed blue before it became a helmet that grew from his mouth. A small metallic piece grew over his mouth and then began spreading to the rest of his face. On the top left of the helmet, a long red horn grew and threw off the symmetrical balance as the boy levitated. His body was still as he was raised into the air and put in a position like he was being tied to an X. His arms began having armor grow out of the flesh along with the rest of his body until he was completely clad in armor. "Now, for the finishing touches..." the Slenderman said, watching as the short boy began growing very quickly and stood at a height of 6 feet now. The boy then hit the ground and landed on one knee as if bowing to the entity.

"I serve you father..." the blood-red and golden knight said as his back sprouted red wings.

"Excellent. Now, there's a few people I want you to take care of in the real world. I will release you. Their names are, Palutena, Viridi, Ralph, Elena and an entity known as Nightmare. Can you do this for me my boy?" He asked.

"Father, you've shown me the error of my ways and put me on the correct path. How could I refuse such a kind and caring person?" the knight asked.

"Good. Now... make me proud son." he said, reaching to the left as a portal opened. The knight nodded and walked through as it closed.

* * *

**Scyther: Damn, crap just got real.**

**HX13: You know it.**

**Scyther: ... WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE A FREAKING DEMON KNIGHT!**

**HX13: Oh. *Sips coffee* I sent in an understudy.**

**Pit: Hey! I didn't get any screen time.**

**HX13: Bite me.**

**Lukas: Why are you so angry?**

**HX13: Not sure... I'm just giving up on a lot of stuff...**

**Mallon: Remember what Joshua from TWEWY says! Give up on yourself, and you give up on the world.**

**HX13: *Rapid swearing under breath***


End file.
